Things I Learned in College
by Vampflutter
Summary: This is the story of Bela Swan and Edward Masen as college professors in a small town called Angel, NC. AH


BPOV

"What does he look like?" I asked a little agitated at the mixed reviews I had gotten from the biddies and my friends. "I don't know? "Alice replied in typical Alice fashion her easily excitable voice bouncing off the wall. "He really isn't my type. He's too, I don't know, Greek godish? I prefer my men with that sexy southern thing." She said with a sigh that showed she was thinking about her husband, Jasper. The women of Johnson County Community College's music department were about to get a new boss and I was nervous as a cat because of the change. There had never been a single male employee at the JCCC. Alice Whitlock was one of the few happily married "youngsters" in this strange little college town of Angel, North Carolina and her type was so different from that of the one very single me, the one and only Bella Swan. Who ever he is he'll never be interested in me, I thought. "I know I shouldn't worry what he looks like he is going to be my direct supervisor, you don't have to say a word. I'm going to teach" I said as I turned to go to the room I was assigned to for this year. I wondered if a young guy coming in was really best. He was only thirty-two and already in a dean type position. It was about as dean as you could get in a community college. I am only twenty-six and I had a hard time relating to what my work personality should be. I looked at my watch "thirty minutes until class begins" I smiled and flicked her ipod to tunes I could move to while I set up the room. Movement is me it is my body and my soul my dance reflected that place where I felt most natural and alive. It could only be seconded by singing. Music had been a part of my life for so long it was my only release in this world and where I felt free. Even though I wanted to be the beautiful ballerina fairy I was just a dark-haired toad, but I never stopped loving my world of music. My life had never been easy I've always had to work hard to get the respect I deserved for my art. Now I am settled, teaching dancing and singing. Even if I had wanted something else what was that old song from "A Chorus Line" ? My dance and singing would have gotten a 110 my looks negative three.

I didn't hear the door open as I out did the best Pussy Cat Doll movement with a little "Loosen up my Buttons". I saw him and all I could do was let out a surprised squeak. He was sex on a stick and my brain and body turned to goo. The song changed as I stared. Kings of Leon began singing appropriate music for this creature casually leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his messy auburn locks and the lean musculature of his sexy leonine body made my lady parts start doing the chachacha. I held on to my chest and breathed deeply. "Feel free to keep dancing, I enjoyed it" he said his voice like rough waves crashing over me. His eyes seemed to change three different colors like sea water bluish green with a silver gleam of mischief as he stood there with a half grin. I whirled around to my desk and turned off the ipod station as I thought dear God please don't let this be him. "Are you Mrs. Bella Swan?" he asked still smiling. "Ms." I replied when I found my voice again, "not married" was all I got out he took my breath away. "Well Ms. Swan" he said his husky tones rolling over me. "I'm Dr. Edward Masen" I just nodded. "Don't talk much, Swan?" "You just startled me when I turned and I'm trying to get my breath, sir," I tried not to sound sarcastic but from the widening of the smile on his face I didn't succeed. He walked closer to me as if he was trying to make me move. I put my hands on my hips and refused to budge, I wouldn't be intimidated. . I tried to breathe with him so close. His eyes darted to my mouth and those eyes were a mixed marine fire burning and making my skin tingle. "You are going to get me into so much trouble" he said "you are just too gorgeous." I laughed at him he so couldn't mean that, "So which one of the biddies told you to take pity on me?" "Excuse me?" I walked away from him still giggling. "Why are you laughing?" "Had to be Tanya or Irina? Which one?" I asked with my back turned still smiling at the antics of the little old office ladies. They'd done this before, I just took their tries at being nice and I rolled with it. I was the only dance instructor they had ever had at JCCC with boobs and a butt and the some of the men and all of the women never let me forget I am short and round. My Irish/Italian background ensured I was blessed with the roundness of all the women in my family. I lived through the loneliness and every few months some sucker would get roped into dating me by one of the biddies, Alice, or Rose. . When I turned back around he was still standing there. "Did you need something else, Dr. Masen?" He had his hand on his chin "You really have no idea?" "About what?" "So much trouble…" he mumbled as he walked out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone when the door opened again. He walked across the room directly to me and this time he forced me to backed up. He kept walking until I was pressed against the wall. I lost my breath again as he stalked me, "You really don't know?", he said his voice deepening. "Know what, that you're crazy?" I asked trying to get him to step away but not really wanting him to at the same time. He caused strange sensational thrills to run up and down my spine. He started to reach for my face then stopped "You're not going to believe me are you?" I looked at his handsome face so confused by his actions, I began to get angry and frustrated. What kind of trick was he trying to play on m? I put my hands on his chest and pushed, but he was rock solid and didn't move. "Shouldn't have put your hands on me, you started it now." "What the h-"was all I got out because he kissed me. He kissed me, I felt the kiss from head to toe. "What the hell, dude?" I yelled. He softly kissed me once more and I melted even more as he pulled back all he could say was "So much trouble, going to get fired" over and over. I couldn't clear my brain, my first students began to walk in for class and I just stood there in shock. I had to text Alice when class ended to see what I should do "I think I'm in lust at first sight".

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had to shake myself as I peeked into the window of the classroom where Bella Swan was supposed to be teaching. I could hear the pumping beat and see her body moving sinuously . Her dark waves of hair floated around her body and then she dropped to the floor and slid back up with her hands in the air. I took a deep breath to settle myself and opened the door. I had heard from Tanya and Irina in the main office that this girl was strange and a little too tubby, their words, to teach dance. The truth was far from that. She was well rounded. What men liked to see, in strip clubs and in their beds. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She finally turned my way and made the sexiest squeaky noise I'd ever heard,. Her amazing brown eyes widened at the realization that I had been watching her overtly sexy dancing. I had to take a deep breath again because I could imagine that squeak leaving her mouth as I was entering her. I ran my fingers through my hair hoping she would look there and not down toward my crotch where she would see my interest. She grabbed for her chest and I had to say something, I was trying to sound reassuring when, "Feel free to keep dancing, I enjoyed it" was what came out of my mouth. Good job Masen way to sound like a perv, I thought. We stared hard at each other then the song changed to a sensual wail of Kings of Leon and it seemed to wake her up into drive her to turn the music off. I thought she wasn't married but I wanted to make sure so I asked "Are you Mrs. Bella Swan?" already know her name. "Ms., not married" she mumbled looking beautifully pink and flustered. I wanted to groan out loud at that damn blush. I knew I was in trouble, I always loved a woman who had a pretty pink bush to her cheek. "Well, Ms. Swan" I said unable to disguise the want in my voice, "I'm Dr. Edward Masen." She just nodded at me hiding behind the curtain of all that glorious hair. I wanted to hear her voice. The evil little sex crazed monkey in my brain started screaming 'Provoke her, provoke her'. Damn little monkey always torturing me, making me want things I shouldn't have. "Don't talk much Swan?" Fuck, shut-up monkey. Her sarcastic comeback with the sir at the end hardened me to the point where I wanted to just jump on her. I started grinning, I couldn't help it. She sang to me her body, her attitude, I hadn't wanted this much in…ever. I felt drawn to her I didn't realize I moved until I was standing in front of her. She just stood there and didn't move an inch as I closed in, she was bringing out the predator in me. As if she could stop me…woah, what the hell am I doing? Must just leave before I do something stupid. "You are going to get me in so much trouble, you are just too gorgeous" She started laughing, at me. I was burning and hard and she was laughing at me. What the hell did she just say? "Excuse me? Why are you laughing?" I asked so confused by this sex goddess. She was still giggling and it dawned on me that she had no clue have amazing she was. I wanted to fuck her until she understood, 'YES! screamed the monkey, fuck the girl' A shut-up monkey she works for me was able to quiet him until she said "Did you need something else Dr. Masen? I froze it sounded so sexy hearing her call me Dr. Masen. "You really have no idea? "About what?" She said with another lovely blush on her face. "So much trouble" I kept mumbling as I stumbled away and I forced myself to walk out the door. I walked to the door of my office, my brain kept rolling with the thoughts of how she couldn't know how sexy and beautiful she was. I walked straight back into the room and so Miss Sexy was against the wall. She began breathing heavy "You really don't know" I murmured in shock not a question anymore just a musing aloud while I tried to figure out what to do with her. She accused me of being crazy I knew she wouldn't believe me, I was going to leave then she touched me. Just to push me away and I burned. I garbled something incoherently and kissed her full on. Shit I'm kissing the hottest woman I ever met. I felt crazed. I pulled back to look at her stunning face. She was so pink with anger, lust, and innocent embarrassment. She yelled at me and I grinned and kissed her again. I just kept saying "So much trouble, going to get fired" as I walked away. What else could I say to her. My first fucking day at work and I have sexually harassed an employee. I pulled out my phone and called my sister Kate. "Katie, you've got to help me, I think I'm in lust at first sight"


End file.
